The present invention relates generally to the art of storage units and more particularly to an easy to assemble tool storage unit which is also inexpensive for a producer to bring to the marketplace.
Mechanics, do-it-yourselfers and others require storage for tools. There are a wide variety of tool storage units or toolboxes available on the market for these people. The storage containers that come pre-assembled from the manufacturer have increased shipping costs and therefore exhibit higher prices. Shipping costs may vary according to weight or according to the dimensions of the packaging. Generally, comparable storage containers exhibit comparable shipping weight. However, some storage containers for these units exhibit widely varying packaging dimensions.
The present invention overcomes the problem of high shipping costs by providing an easy to assemble storage unit that exhibits significantly reduces shipping dimensions. The present invention utilizes components that nest compactly and easily in packaging for later shipment. Preferably substantially identical wall components are used to provide right and left side walls and a rear wall. Preferably substantially identical top and bottom wall components are used to provide top and bottom walls. The use of such standardized components also assists in minimizing manufacturing costs.
In the past, storage containers that were designed for home owner needs required at least some minimal use of assembly tools for fasteners such as rivets, bolts and nuts, or screws. These fasteners sometimes required cataloging and indexing to assure their correct placement within the finished assembly and to avoid losing or misplacing the fasteners prior to assembly. Additionally, complicated instructions were required to assist in the correct assembly of the storage containers. In the end, even the most dedicated and skillful do-it-yourselfers found their efforts to assemble the container often frustrated by such complicated matters.
The present invention overcomes the problems of such complicated instructions and use of fasteners by providing a method of assembly that substantially minimizes the requirement for such fasteners. The present invention provides a method of assembly that utilizes an interlocking scheme of integral tabs, catches and openings. Briefly, the method of connection comprises a catch within a tab extending from a wall of the container that locks into a receiving opening on a top or bottom wall. The receiving opening is generally located adjacent an edge of a side wall of the top or bottom wall. The edge may include a bend on the top or bottom wall. This edge slides between the tab and the wall from which the tab extends. The catch extending from the tab snaps into the receiving opening of the second component and locks it into position. This method of connection provides a degree of security not found in prior storage containers while still allowing for easy disassembly.
It is to be appreciated that the present invention is not limited to use only for tool storage boxes. The present invention may be used in countless storage means where a simple means of assembly is desired.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.